


Home

by Graystorm



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graystorm/pseuds/Graystorm
Summary: I really like the Hela/Reader thing and wanted to add my own work to it ;)Hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NidHeddarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidHeddarra/gifts), [OswinTheStrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/gifts).



You walk through the woods. There's light up ahead. Just keep going. You can make it.

 

 

It's a lone cottage surrounded by sprawling field.  You would have thought you were in some remote location on Earth, but this place feels...

Of course, you know you're not on Earth anymore.

 

 

You stagger toward the front gate. It creaks open, and a woman stands at the door before you can knock. She sees you, your clothes, the way you walk. She knows you are not from Asgard. You wonder if it was that obvious.

 

 

She stares at you for what feels like and eternity. Finally, she presses her lips together and silently motions to the room inside. You walk closer, keeping your eyes on her.

 

 

The woman is one the Royal Guard, her husband a blacksmith. She tells you of Asgard, and she asks you about yourself. You can see she's trying to work out if you're a threat or not. You try to look meek and frightened, which isn't hard given the situation. You tell her how you stumbled across a certain  _something_ on Earth, and how you passed out and woke up with no idea where you were. Classic you.

 

 

She looks at you with kind eyes. She offers you a room to stay the night, and you gladly accept. She closes the door slightly and leaves you alone to rest, but you soon hear voices in the hall.

 

 

''I'm worried, dear. Frightfully.'' That's the woman's voice, now full of emotion.

 

"Just relax, Astrid, she'll be gone by dawn." That voice was male, probably the husband.

 

"I can't just leave a stranger to walk alone on Asgard! What if she makes trouble? "

 

"Take her to the Queen, dear. Don't fret, just tell Her Majesty you found the girl wandering the woods."

 

 

They start to whisper, and you lean closer. The floor creaks and you desperately launch yourself into the bed, feigning sleep. You hear footsteps outside, and you hear heavy breathing before the door shuts. You lie paralyzed, and you bury yourself in the sheets, your mind racing. Meet the Queen, huh? You have no idea what will happen, and it makes you feel sick.

 

 

You fall into a troubled sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The woman wakes you up sooner than you would have liked. She hands you some clothes and a plain gray cloak, never uttering a word. She also gives you a small satchel, and after an unreplied thanks she leaves you alone to change. 

 

 

 

You stuff your Earth clothes into the satchel, but you keep your bracelet on. It’s a special one, given to you by...

You can’t remember, and it panics you. You slow your breathing down, calming yourself with little success. With eyes closed you absently finger the bracelet.  

 

 

 

It has a silver band, and on the top, a solid green gem in the shape of a wolf. It always made you feel calm, and just looking at it, you feel the panic in you slowly subside. 

 

 

 

You leave the house with the woman, the sun not yet risen. She’s dressed in armour, and you think she’s going for work. She’s arranged for a cart, and she tells you she usually walks the way to the palace. Wow. The woman has stamina. 

 

 

 

You reach the palace just as the sun peeks out over the many buildings of the city. It’s picturesque, and you have to remind yourself to breathe. You mentally take note of the architecture, meaning to tell anyone who’d believe you about it. Your eyes are round in amazement. 

 

 

And then you glimpse the palace. 

 

 

The woman has to steady you. She looks amused, but in her eyes there are undercurrents of something complex. Your excitement drops like a stone in your stomach. She leads the cart towards the back, where the last of the palace workers are entering. 

 

 

There are are others of the palace guard. You watch them. There is one thing in common with all of them. 

 

 

They all have fear in their eyes. 

 

 

“In Asgard, you don’t so much as breathe without Queen Hela’s permission.”

 

You turn to the woman. It’s the first time she’s spoken to you since last night. 

 

 

The sentence turns in your head. 

 

 

The the woman leaves the cart in a corner, and ties the horse up with some feed. She leads you into the palace, nodding at a few of the people there. They all glance at you, then return to their work. They have better things to do, after all. 

 

 

The back entrance openes up to the kitchen, already bustling. The woman has a word with what looks to be the head cook, a burly man with a very healthy moustache. He and the woman exchange a few words, before she takes you out a door on the other side. 

 

 

The deeper you go into the castle, the grander it becomes. However, you feel a chill settled in the halls, and you realise that the palace, to put it simply, had no life. 

 

 

The woman stops at a very grand pair of doors. It’s made of gold, and there are green highlights on it. The woman stands still, but her knuckles are white. 

 

 

She she turns to you, and there is something akin to pity in her eyes. 

 

 

“Whatever you do, don’t do anything I don’t do.”

 

 

And with that, she throws open the doors. 


	3. Chapter 3

The eyes.

 

 

The green pools of dread and despair and, death.

 

 

You can't tear your eyes away. You feel your soul being pulled out of your body, your will to continue, to find your way home, to _live_ , seep out of you.

 

 

You can hear words, mumbled and distant. You know the conversation is about you, about what they are going to do with you. It should scare you, your fate being in someone else's hands, but strangely, sinking into those pools of, well, green godliness, you feel...

 

 

Safe.

 

 

 


End file.
